Inevitable
by Acebased
Summary: Reposted One rainy night Ryou has a talk with his darker half, only to be reminded that his fate with him is completely inevitable. Oneshot, COMPLETE


INEVITABLE  
A Yuugiou fanfic by Fishy-kun February 11, 2005

&&

Ryou Bakura walked along the path of Meiou Park in the rain, a familiar cloud of despair and confusion hanging over him. He hiked up his black umbrella over his white hair, glancing at either side of the dirt path he walked on.

Absently, he held the sennen ring in his right hand and eyed it, frowning. He had yet to puzzle out how one object could cause so much trouble, so much fear, confusion, hate and agony. Frankly, how one object could ruin someone's life like it had. He understood that an ancient Egyptian tomb robber's soul had been trapped inside for thousands of years, and used his body to wreak havoc on others. To wreak havoc on his own _friends._ Why… why?

'Oh, yadonushi…' A voice came in the back of his head. Ryou stopped in his tracks immediately.

"Wh... what do you want...?"

'You were thinking about me. I can tell.' The voice replied.

"P-please…leave me alone." Ryou began to walk again. Yami Bakura laughed and appeared in spirit form beside him.

'You hate me, don't you…?' His yami asked, a twisted smirk upon his face.

"I-I don't know..." Ryou answered in his mind. "How can I not hate someone who tried to kill my friends…? But..."

Yami Bakura snorted. Friends, what an idiotic concept…

"What kind of amusement do you get from torturing them, anyway? Are you that sick, twisted and bored that you have to do that to other human beings?"

Bakura chuckled. 'Perhaps.'

"Didn't you have any friends at all in your past life...?"

'I didn't need friends,' Yami Bakura said disdainfully, 'they slow one down. And myself, being a tomb robber, could not afford to be slowed down. There only existed allies.'

"But… couldn't you have done something other than that? I mean, there's got to be something else you were good a--"

'Tche, you truly are an idiot, aren't you? You don't understand.'

"Sorry... I was just asking…"

'I was far too talented for these…'other opportunities'. And I had reason for doing what I did.'

"And... what's that…?" The rain was coming down harder now.

'Hn.' Bakura grunted, dismissing the subject.

Ryou sighed. "Did you have any family… or anything?"

'I don't remember' The thief's spirit lied. He put the memory of his family and friends and everyone he ever loved being slaughtered before his very eyes into the back of his mind… 'They were probably idiots as well… I was far better off on my own, anyway. I needed no one.'

Ryou looked at the rain-drenched street. Would he ask him…?

"Have you ever thought about… going to the afterlife?"

Bakura blinked, not exactly prepared for that question.

'Sometimes… But we both know that I can't.'

"I know, but... maybe you'd meet your parents there."

'Huh… I told you I didn't care about them,' Bakura grunted.

"I'm sure you do… you just don't realize it. I... I know I miss mother and Amane terribly... and I haven't heard from father in so long..."

'Whatever.' Ryou was right. But he couldn't let him know that, could he? He was supposed to be the hate-everything-feel-nothing Yami. He wasn't supposed to feel sadness and remorse…

"And if you left… I'd be able to live normally, right? I wouldn't have to worry about… you know..." Ryou couldn't bring up what his yami had been doing.

Bakura scoffed.

"But... I know I'd miss you..."

Blink.

Ryou sighed, now nearing the park gates. The rain had formed many shallow ponds in the grass on either side, and the sun was beginning to set. The last strings of sunlight through the darkened clouds left a faded afterglow, the odd car driving by splashing though puddles on the road. Ryou walked in silence, saying nothing more to his yami, on the route back to his home.

The thief andhis hostcontinued through the rain in silence, the streetlights now turning on as the sun disappeared. The light reflected off puddles and lit up the back alleys of the buildings, and put Ryou's face in shadow under his umbrella. Ryou thought for a moment… that's what he was anyway, wasn't it? His life a shadow of darkness. His yami was like his umbrella, shrouding him from the guiding light that was his friends. And Ryou, holding the umbrella, had the power to let it go. …Right? He wondered if he could do that at all, it was his body, so why couldn't he get rid of the evil spirit that inhabited it? But… he'd tried that so many times before. It hadn't worked. Every time he'd take off the sennen ring, attempting to rid his life of his yami, he'd put it back on. Why? He didn't know. He couldn't understand it. Is this what he'd meant when he vowed to stay with him for eternity? For Ryou to feel guilt every time he'd try to be rid of him? Why did his fate have to be so? He just couldn't understand it…

His yami, hearing those thoughts in the back of his host's mind, grinned twistedly, looking at Ryou with a glint in his eye before disappearing completely.

The sennen ring then flashed, and Bakura's eyes narrowed as he let out a wheeze of laughter.

"You're not going to be letting me go…" He said aloud, "… at least, not yet. We still have a long way to go, first." Bakura began to laugh darkly, heading in a different direction through the night and the rain. It was such an inevitable fate, Bakura thought, but a rewarding one. And as he disappeared into the dark, he knew, Ryou's fate was indeed inevitable.

THE END

My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic ever... hope it's okay. ; A conversation was the only half-decent plot I could come up with. R&R.


End file.
